


Monster Baby

by Nightwolf2468



Series: Monster Baby Tales [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Eggpreg, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwolf2468/pseuds/Nightwolf2468
Summary: Dani was an accident. Dean honestly thought that she would look like a monster, claws fangs and all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Monster Baby Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190138
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Monster Baby

Dani was an accident. Dean didn't even know that Cas could get pregnant in the first place. After all his vessel is male and last time Dean checked, men can not have babies. But Cas was and Angel with a capital 'A' so apparently they can get pregnant no matter what vessel they take. Dean just had to learn that the hard way. And no he did not learn that he was going to be a dad through a tiny shirt with a corny pun or because Cas' stomach was growing, he found out when he found a nervous Cas in their bed holding an egg. An actual egg, like a bird egg only it was dark blue and the size of a basketball.

At first Dean thought it was a joke, seeing how many bird jokes he made about Cas over the years. But when Cas told him with all the seriousness that an angel could make that this was their kid, Dean did the only thing he knew what to do in these kinds of situations, he lost his shit. At first he was dumbfounded, then angry, then he started to yell at Cas, which was unfair if he ever bother to think before he spoke. With every word he yelled at him, the more Cas curled up in himself and around the egg, and the more he looked sadden. When Dean saw this he immediately felt guilty. But instead of trying to comfort Cas, he turned around and found the nearest bar to get himself drunk in.

It was only after ten shots did Dean open up to the bartender who asked him about his troubles after the fifth drink. And like come kind of cliché where the bartender is the world's best therapist, Dean actually managed to organized his thoughts and think about the whole situation. Yes he always wanted kids. He adored Ben when he stayed with him and Lisa for a year. But after that fiasco, he accepted the fact that he could not have children, not with the life he lived. And don't even get him started on the fact that he is having a half human child with an angel of the lord. It's not the fact that its Cas that he is having the child with, its the fact that he knows that this kid is going to be supernatural.

One, he doesn't know how to take care of a kid that is nine-out-of-ten going to be charged with angel mojo and might not even resemble a human, and two, the last time he had a supernatural kid he had to kill her before she could off him. But the biggest thing was that he was afraid, afraid he was going to mess everything up. With Ben it was ok, he already past the difficult stage where they are completely dependent on their parents for every little thing. With this kid however, he would be starting from the beginning, and that was terrifying to him. He didn't have the best childhood or even a decent father, and when he voiced his thoughts to the bartender, minus the supernatural elements, the bartender gave him a sympathetic look and in true bartender fashion gave a few words of wisdom to get his head out of his ass.

Yes being a parent is difficult and terrifying, but when your child gives you the biggest smile their little face can hold and looks at you with love and adoration, it makes it all worth it. with that the bartender left to tend to other patrons while Dean mulled over the bartender's words. Dean was going to order another drink when he got a phone call from a frantic Sam saying the Cas was upset and was getting ready the leave the bunker. If Sam knew about the egg he didn't say anything. When Dean heard that Cas was going to leave, and most likely with their kid, Dean immediately sobered up and drove as fast as he could back to the bunker.

What he found was a worried Sam watching Cas pack up his things with one hand and the egg held tightly in the other. Sam gave Dean the 'where the hell have you been you better fix this' face. Dean shooed away his concerned little brother out of his room and steeled himself for the conversation that he should've had with Cas. Cas pretended that Dean wasn't there and instead busied himself with packing his things. It was only when Dean grabbed his shoulders and forced Cas to look at him did he stop. Dean just stared at him not sure where to start. So he started by apologizing because he knew that he behavior was wrong and greatly upset the angel, and he needed to apologize for being a dick in general. Cas didn't say anything but opted to rub the smooth shell of the egg, a gesture more to comfort Cas than the egg itself. Dean told Cas all of his fears and concerns, he even told him about the kid he had with that Amazon woman. Cas understood, after all Dean wasn't the only one afraid. Dean apologized and promised to do anything to redeem himself, and he wants this child and will try his best to be a at least a decent father. Cas finally smiled because that was what he needed to hear.

After that Cas explained what he knew. He explained that the baby and the egg developed in his grace for six months and another three after the egg leaves his grace. Then they would have a bouncing half human half angel baby, which Sam helpfully provided are called nephilim. So in those three months Dean and Cas built a nest of blankets at the foot of their bed for the egg. Sometimes Cas would hold them in his arms just to feel the baby's developing grace, other times Dean would hold the egg and talk to them through the egg's shell. Sam would even talk to the egg as well, being throughly excited to be an uncle.

Three months pasted, the first cracks appeared in the evening of a cold winter day. Dean, Cas, and Sam gathered around with towels and blankets, all anxious for the arrival of the newest Winchester. Then on February 12th at 7:55pm, Danielle Winchester was born. Cas bundled her up and gently wiped the fluid off of her peach skin. Cas was beaming, Sam was smiling from ear to ear, and Dean, Dean may have cried a little, tho he will deny it till his death if anyone asked. When Cas had Dani in his arms did Dean fully comprehend how she looked like.

She had two animal heads attached to her small human head. From what he could tell one was a horse, or a foal since she was a baby, and the other was a wolf head. He also got a glimpse of her legs and deduced that the right leg was a lion leg or some cat, and the left resembled a bird leg. He also saw that she had wispy white hair. All of them showed that she was not fully human. But Dean could also tell that she had his nose and light freckles that would darken as she grew older. She also had Cas' lips. Dean hoped she had Cas' eyes. When Cas asked if he wanted to hold her, Dean couldn't stop the giddiness inside of him as his daughter, god his daughter, was put in his arms and watched in awe as she opened her small mouth in the cutest yawn that Dean has ever seen. Yea, Dean was turning into a total sap for his daughter.

When Dani opened her eyes, Dean also noticed that she had no pupils or sclera, just the solid blue of the ocean. Dean was reminded of the solid black eyes that demons had, but unliked the menacing black it was the clear calm blue the Dean always saw when looking into Cas' eyes. He glanced at the two animal heads and saw through the cracks of the eyelids the forest green of his own eyes.

When Dani was fed and settled into her crib, a crib that Dean and Sam warded the hell out of supernatural baby or not, Dean and Sam questioned Cas about her appearance. Because if Dean were to be honest, he was expecting something more monsterish, not a cute human baby with additional animal body parts. Also he was expecting wings cause you know, angels. Cas said that nephilims make themselves resemble their carrier. Since all nephilim before were born to a human mother, they mainly resembled a human with a few angelic traits like wings. But because Cas was the one to have Dani, she was born resembling the true form of an angel. Apparently Cas' true form also consisted two animal heads, a lion and a wolf, and he also had antlers that came out of the middle head which resembled a human's. He thinks that Dani might have them as well but would have to wait and see if they grew in or not. Her wings would grow in during her first year of life. As for her growth, that would be one of the human traits that she got, including the other bodily functions angels never had to bother with. Of course she had grace and a human soul, also nephilim may or may not become stronger than their angelic parent. And with Cas being a seraph, well lets say the Winchesters had no idea what they were getting into.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I hope you enjoy my story. I also posted this on a different website just in case you find two of the same stories. I plan to make a series of one shots about Dean and Cas raising Dani. I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment any ideas.


End file.
